


Snowflakes and Skating Lessons

by scribbletea



Series: Kuzuhina Week 2020 [1]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Ice Skating, Kissing, Kuzuhina Week 2020, M/M, can be read as non despair au or post game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 11:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25469758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribbletea/pseuds/scribbletea
Summary: Kuzuhina Week 2020 - Day 5: White Day - Kissing in the snowHe pushes off the ice again with his right foot and glides along the outer ring of the rink. It’s not until Fuyuhiko falls for the fifth time that he realizes that maybe he’s just not cut out for this sort of thing.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko
Series: Kuzuhina Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844884
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Snowflakes and Skating Lessons

“Okay. One foot in front of the other… one… two…” Fuyuhiko stumbles backward a bit as two kids whizz in front of him, nearly making him lose his balance. He takes a moment to catch his breath and straighten out his posture before attempting to move forward once again. He pushes off the ice with his right foot and glides along the outer ring of the rink. It’s not until Fuyuhiko falls for the fifth time that he realizes that maybe he’s just not cut out for this sort of thing. As he picks himself up he watches the other people skating: couples holding hands, parents guiding their children and groups of teenagers racing each other around the rink. After seeing a child who cannot be older than seven glide along the rink effortlessly he is determined to try again. 

This time he successfully manages to stay upright long enough to make it to the other side of the rink where the entrance and skate rental stall are. He sighs in relief as he holds onto the support railing with all the strength he can muster. 

“Fuyuhiko!” 

He jerks his head up to see his boyfriend waving energetically from behind the glass, a pair of skates in hand. Fuyuhiko’s features relax into a smile mimicking the others’ “Haji-” He begins before his foot slips out from underneath him and he lands on his butt once again. Hajime’s expression morphs into one of concern and he rushes towards the entrance. Fuyuhiko sucks in a hiss as Hajime skates over to him. 

“Are you okay?” He asks, extending a hand but Fuyuhiko’s pride gets the better of him. “I’m fine.” He says, putting all his weight onto one leg to push himself up only for him to slip again. Hajime laughs a little at Fuyuhiko’s expense, which he’ll forgive him for this once; only because he loves him. Defeated and downtrodden, Fuyuhiko accepts Hajime’s hand and is tugged to his feet. Only Hajime misjudged how much strength he pulled him up with and Fuyuhiko crashes into Hajime’s side, nearly toppling them both. Hajime’s arms reflexively grab onto Fuyuhiko’s, holding him steady and close against him. Fuyuhiko feels his face flush. They had been dating for a few months now, Fuyuhiko finally confessing after he realized Hajime was too dense to take a hint, but every touch since then still had the same electricity as the first. 

“Let go, bastard” Fuyuhiko huffs with no malice. 

“I would, if I could trust you not to fall again” Hajime playfully snipes back, but loosens his hold on Fuyuhiko anyway. He slides backward, out of control, and his legs wobble. 

“I give up” he sighs, breath coming out as a cloud of mist. Hajime chuckles again. 

“Want me to teach you?”. 

Fuyuhiko lets out a sigh. 

“It’s not like you can make me any worse” He admits begrudgingly. 

He takes Fuyuhiko’s gloved hands into his own and starts skating backward, pulling Fuyuhiko along. Fuyuhiko is amazed at how smoothly he’s able to move and distracted by how the sunlight glints off the ice, highlighting the hazel of Hajime’s irises. 

“First you gotta take tiny steps forward,” He instructs. Fuyuhiko does as Hajime says, marching forward in short steps; any time he feels like he might stumble Hajime is there, his hold comforting. 

“I think you got it,” Hajime says after Fuyuhiko has been marching for a while without stumbling. 

“Do you think you’re ready to try gliding?” his boyfriend asks, flicking his gaze up from their feet to meet Fuyuhiko’s. 

“Ready as I’ll ever be” 

“Alright, take two short steps and then on your third try to lengthen your stride”. Fuyuhiko does as such, taking two small steps forward and pushing himself into a short glide. “You’re doing good Fuyuhiko” Hajime chimes in, they had nearly completed a full lap around the rink. 

“I think you’re ready to learn to stop now” He slows them down slightly. “Keep your feet parallel and together,” Fuyuhiko shifts, straightening his stance. “And when you’re ready to stop push them apart.” Hajime changes direction, leading Fuyuhiko towards the middle of the rink where there are no people. “Ready?” he asks. Fuyuhiko nods. As they approach the center he readies himself, he pushes his feet apart with all his strength and feels the resistance of the ice against his skates as they come to a full stop. 

“You did it!” Hajime lifts Fuyuhiko clean off the ice into a hug and Fuyuhiko scrambles to hold on. 

“You’re a surprisingly good teacher. Maybe you do have an ultimate talent. You’re the Ultimate skate instructor” Fuyuhiko muses as he’s being put down. “That might be the lamest one yet,” Hajime says laughing beside himself. 

Something cold lands on Fuyuhiko’s face. He brings his hand to his face and pulls away. A snowflake. Tufts of white flit down from the sky; some of the kids stick their tongues out to catch snowflakes on them. One lands one Hajime’s eyelash; he blinks in surprise. “Here let me get it for you” Fuyuhiko leans forward and cups Hajime’s cheek, swiping his thumb gently across the other’s eyelashes. It brushes off easily, but Fuyuhiko can’t seem to take his hand away. 

“Is it gone?” Hajime asks after a moment when Fuyuhiko lingers. “Uh, yea it’s gone,” Fuyuhiko says, distracted. His gaze falls from Hajime’s eyelashes to his lips. Hajime follows it, and Fuyuhiko doesn’t know if he imagines it but Hajime’s cheeks gain a red tint. Fuyuhiko tries to lean up though it’s difficult on skates. Hajime, realizing what Fuyuhiko is trying to do, meets him halfway, their lips meeting in a closed-mouth kiss. Hajime is warm, and Fuyuhiko revels in it, melting into the kiss as the chill of the air whips around them. 

“Are you up for one more lap around the rink” Hajime teases after they break apart. 

“Oh hell no,” Fuyuhiko says quickly but pauses a moment. “On second thought, maybe. But only if you carry me,” he teases back.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really glad I could manage to finish something for Kuzuhina Week! This is my first published kuzuhina fic and I'm excited to give back to all the amazing kuzuhina writers and artists with a fic of my own. I hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
